criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer in the Church/Dialogues
Three years after... Borak: Ah, fresh church... Borak: It's good to see my sibling to grow up... Srdjan: Yeah, n00b! Borak: Shut up, we're in the chur-- *bell rang* Bang: In the name of the father, and the son... Bang: And the holy spiri... little flashing light appears beside Bang Maizono: ?! Maizono: The arsonist is about to burn this place! Maizono: Everyone, get out of here immediately! terror spreads Maizono: Shoot. If they've listened to me. Borak: What's going on? Srdjan: HA YOU ARSO YOU FRICKING N00B Maizono: Is there evidence to prove I'm the Arsonist? Borak: He's right, Srdjan. Srdjan: k. Borak: Excuse him. Maizono: The firefighters will come after here shortly. Let's wait until we had time to investigate the whole area ourselves. Maizono: Wait, (player) you're dealing with the investigation instead. I'll set things for you later if you have done it successfully. The Arsonist (Chapter 1) Investigate Bang's Church. Player: So what we have got here... Player: There are a lot of victims... Player: This is worse... Player: Hey, there's some more Alcohol spilled here. Player: Time for a check-up. Analyze Victim's Body. Player: So... Player: (curiously) The victim didn't have time to escape the whole situation... Player: So he is burned along with other victims in the area. Interrogate Shiro Maizono. Maizono: What brings you here? Player: Talking about the incident. Maizono: When the church is about to start, I noticed a burning light somewhere. Player: And then? Maizono: Thus the light triggered some alcohol I also noticed, bringing almost all of us burned into the bone. Maizono: Except three of us. Player: Did you know the other two? Maizono: Srdjan and the sector leader, Borak. Maizono: I do not know but I believe I saw Byron standby. Maizono: And you tell me, I'm a Satanist. Maizono: I'm just here to check what's wrong here. Interrogate Srdjan Dongers. Player: Srdjan, may I ask about the arson? Srdjan: LOL N00B Player: You're talking to the police. Srdjan: Ah. Srdjan: I wasn't aware of that, but I was dragged out by some elder... Srdjan: Yet being a Christian rocks and I wanna stay until the event is over. Player: Okay, I'll take note of that. Interrogate Borak Brockston. Player: Hello, Mr. Brockston. Player: Would you like to tell us what's going on the incident? Borak: Ah, (rank) (player)! Borak: (crying) It is depressing to see my sibling Bang Brockston didn't make it... I want to see him again in the afterlife! Player: Oh... Borak: I'm different than everybody. I do tolerate someone going other religion by his own free will as long as he doesn't gone racist. Borak: I am a Muslim, yet I also attend such churches when I had time. Borak: Sorry, I gotta go now. Take this such torn note anyway, I guess it would be important to catch the arsonist. Investigate Exterior. Player: The exterior seemed out of hand now, thanks to the arson. Player: Oy, what's this black cloth do? Player: Smelled fishy, have to check it out. Check the Black Cloth. Player: Alright, this is getting better. Player: This isn't even from Bang's. Player: Therefore... this one is from the killer! Check the torn note. Player: This torn note... Player: The note itself is somehow a little too discriminating. It really was discriminating. Player: So therefore, a non-Christian would do this! Talk to Byron Minos. Player: Byron. Byron: Now what? Player: Have you attended the church? Byron: No, but I had the time to spot the running man on the black suit. Player: (shocked) Sounds interesting. Would you like to kno-- Byron: Tyler Halte. Byron: This ID proves that Tyler suddenly dropped his ID while running. Player: Sounds good news! Thanks. The Perpetrator (Chapter 2) Dmac: Hey, (player), how's the case? Player: Glad to see the suspects to be highly co-operative, sir. Dmac: Great news! Now we could move the case a little further! Player: Right sir. Dmac: Now talk to the last person you faced. Player: Byron? Dmac: Yes. It's regarding about Tyler. Dmac: And you may now check the Interior of the church for more clues to dig! Talk to Byron Minos again for more information. Byron: Hey. I need to talk. Byron: That Tyler Halte is the one who has all black on. Byron: Remember don't confuse him with the serial killer Morrigan. Player: Ah. Byron: Oh wait, here goes. Say hi to him. Interrogate Tyler Halte. Player: Hey Tyler. Tyler: Ah, (rank) (player)! Player: What's your business with the church? Tyler: I hate to see this, but I was just scared to see the church burning when I was about to get in! Tyler: So scared I dropped my ID somewhere! Player: ...under investigation. Tyler: What? Investigate Interior. Player: So what we have gotten here... Player: Is a broken window aside. Player: The killer would escape by this alternative method... Examine the Broken Window. Player: Ah. Player: It seems there's something missing to complete the whole method. Player: Time to check the Altar if I could. Investigate Altar. Player: This is the... used rock chair. Player: Maybe this is the last thing for the escapee. Check the Rock Chair. Player: Turns out this is really the last thing. Player: By physics and the formula applied... Player: Someone lower than 6 feet could escape an impossible situation! Talk to Shiro Maizono. Player: Alright, I found the killer. Maizono: I believe the killer can be fast indeed, yet your investigation skills were better, yet I rely on my own logic. Maizono: Okay, let's get this over with. Arrest the killer now! Player: Tyler Halte! Player: You're under arrest for the murder of Bang Brockston and for being an arsonist! Tyler: Oof! Maizono: Going somewhere? Tyler: Hmmm... Tyler: (runs away) Maizono: (runs past Tyler and stopped at Tyler's front) (facepalm) Oh well... Tyler: (shocked) Ahh!!! Maizono: (pins Tyler) Tyler: F-fine!!! Tyler: I'm the arsonist! Tyler: I hate the Christians myself, so I have to burn them in hell! Maizono: Seriously? Maizono: They're humans. Like you. Maizono: You should stop disturbing them, since it's a part of their lives. Maizono: (calls cops) Too much hate will kill you. Police Interferes Police: Good job, sir! Maizono: *shows his Undercover ID* Police: Ah, sir Maizono! Maizono: Put him on the jail, 75 years in prison with a chance of parole in 25 years, for the following offenses: Arson, murder of Bang Brockston and 20 other civilians. Maizono: Placing him in the underground jail. Police: Yes sir! Maizono: That should've solved the case. Good work, (rank) (player). Maizono: And wait. Maizono: Go to my hideout in Black Rose Park. There's something I would tell you more on your cellphone. Maizono: Dmac gave me your CP number privately, don't worry. Team Building (Additional Investigation) Talk to Shiro Maizono. Maizono: So you're here. Maizono: Let me introduce you a serial killer upon observation. Player: What? Maizono: Don't worry, I only got her in a case 15 years ago. Maizono: Her name is Morrigan "Martha" Witherwood. Maizono: She's currently training herself, with someone invisible, that's why you get confused about whose Morrigan is fighting. Player: Oh. Maizono: Maybe it's time to talk to her for awhile? Talk to Martha. Unknown: Morrigan, there's someone who is talking to you... Martha: Are you... (rank) (player)? Player: Yes, why? Martha: I predict in the future that I would be set free from accusations... Martha: Somehow, Shiro Maizono said to me that he is about to make a team, to push the limits on marking me innocent... Martha: He understand me very well... even in the Witherwood Clan brawl that somehow breaks apart some of us... Player: So you're training to get away from hatred? Martha: (depressed) Yes. All accusations have gone onto me, yet I didn't do anything on the brawl at all. Player: That's sad to hear. Unknown: Morrigan's right, young one. Player: Who are you? Unknown: (shows herself) You wonder who I am? Unknown: I'm Noire Astaroth. Noire: I witnessed the whole situation before, yet I believe on Morrigan's potential. Player: (shocked) Ah! Noire: You get it why Shiro Maizono strives for knowledge. Or even some of us here. Player: (gets a call) Player: Who's there? Borak: Help! Talk to Borak Brockston about what happened. Borak: (shocked) I need your help! Player: What was it this time? Borak: My pendant... was left in the church! Borak: But I couldn't enter the line myself! Player: Alright. Get the forgotten ones on the Altar. Player: So this is the broken chips I could even spot... Player: Wait, this is something... Restore the pendant. Player: Alright. Player: So this is really a pendant. Player: Time to bring it back home. Give it back to Borak. Player: Here. Borak: Thanks, (rank) (player)! Borak: With this, I owe you this! Player: Ah, thanks. Player: (receives a text message) Maizono: Errand finished? Let's get back to the hideout. There's some unfinished business on the team. Build a team. Maizono: Alright. Maizono: I'm deciding to make a team, since after (rank) (player)'s good performance in the police. Maizono: I do not trust the police very well, yet I have to retain my undercover position. Maizono: This, is our headquarters to plan and do our jobs in. Maizono: (rank) (player) will be the one who is in charge of investigating the case. Though, he has the time to analyze each evid--. Wisteria: (shouts) I would like to help him! Maizono: Great idea. With enough experience, you would even help him. Max: And I'm dealing with the digital analysis. Noire: ... Maizono: Good. I believe this is enough. Maizono: For now we have to finish the racism in the Brockston Slumbs, as I just heard from Max. Max: As building churches in the Slumbs, things gone worse. Racism has started in the area, and we don't know whose the source. Max: Bunch of libels to accuse, yet just only a fine would do. Maizono: Alright, let's go there for some check-up.